Snow
by troopper17
Summary: This was inspired by a Ukranian/Russian song. First few chapters are the introduction and later on the song will be introduced. This will be ANGST! ElsaXHans (First published piece ever) None of this is mine.. its just pure imagination... (Man i suck at summaries)
1. Meeting

**Snow**

_So this i just a little fic that i might actually publish . The idea behind this is from a russian song called Snow by Philip Kirkorov. Basically it is a tragic intense love song and I thought of Hans and Elsa while listening to the song for my 131th time. (Yes that is a bit too much but i just love this song so much.) No copyright to the song i shall use later or the characters they belong to FROZEN and DISNEY! this is my first time writing and uploading a fanfic so im still trying to get a hang of this. I am at school writing this in a rush so yeah.. If you notice this begining may sound like something you read... probably because i had nothing in my head at the time and it just came to me before i go take my test. This is and ElsaXHans and it will get angsty later on..._

_Lets start from the beginning shall we?_

Right after the great thaw, everyone in Arendelle went back to their normal lives. The gates where left open and the visitors for Elsa's coronation had begun to leave in their vessels.

Elsa stood in the fjord with Kai and they waited for everyone to board and sail off back to their kingdoms.

The last person to board their ship was a chained up man. He was wearing long blue pants, boots up to his knee, a lighter blue buttoned down shirt with a purple scarf tied in and a white blazer with black flaps and epaulets hanging down tied with a pocket watch.

She could identify those clothes anywhere. It was him.

**Hans...**

He looked like his life was ruined. He looked as if the life was sucked out of him and had nothing left.

Elsa had to be strong, _Remember he almost killed you and Anna._

She closed her eyes tightly at the thought and looked away.

-.-.-.-

Its been a couple of months now and Arendelle was doing just fine.

"Your majesty, a letter has come for you." Said Kai as he knocked the large oak door, which led to her study.

The door opened revealing the Queen in a very nice purple dress that was embroider with white and black patches at the bottom. She wore a black corset with a blue top and had a purple blazer over it. Her hair tied up in her coronation bun.

She smiled, "Thank you Kai." She took the letter.

"Anything her highness desires?"

"No Kai, thank you."

With that he bowed and left.

Elsa scanned the letter that Kai gave her. It was from the Southern Isles. _What could they want now? _She thought.

Roaming her eyes over the letter she picked up a few words. **_Sorry…kingdoms…. trade… Hans… exiled… executed.._**_ Wait executed?! _ She read the letter know that stated how Hans will either be exiled or executed for his actions, their people will decide his punishment.

Yes Hans did bad things but to be executed?! She thought.

The cringed her brow and put her hand to her forehead. She had to do something. He was human. He deserves a right to live.

Rushing out of her study she looked for Kai. Roaming the halls she bumped into Anna.

"Elsa! Do you wanna-"

"Not now Anna." She left without stopping.

Anna stood there puzzled, hurt even. Somethings wrong with Elsa.

"Gerda! Gerda! Have you seen Kai? I need him to arrange a vessel for me. The matter is important." Elsa said coming up to Gerda whom was walking into a room.

"Oh dear, I will tell him. Whats the matter? Do you need any assistance?"

"I need to go to the Southern Isles, they are planing on executing Hans. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"The Southern Isles? Why on earth would you stop an execution my Queen? He is a traitor to his own kingdom." she said trying to comprehend.

"He is a human being, we are all capable of making mistakes. Like how my parents isolated me from Anna for 13 years! How i couldn't control my fears and powers!" She would continue but began to tremble and tears streamed down her face. A little bit of ice has formed underneath her as well.

-.-.-.-

The next day Elsa had boarded the ship and sailed away to the Southern Isles. Leaving Anna in charge until she is gone.

She had taken Kai with her on her voyage.

They arrived at the very hot and moist Southern Isles. Guars greeted them at the docks and helped the Queen of Arendelle off the vessel.

Andrew, on of the castle guards, guided Queen Elsa to the throne room.

She entered the room when she was introduced by one of the servants. "King Klaus, Queen Elsa of Arendelle is here, sir."

He turned around to face a beautiful tall woman. He bowed right before her and she curtsied.

"My good queen, to what do i owe this lovely visit?"

"I seek to see Prince Hans."

When he hear that his face dropped. _**Hans**_._ Why Hans? My idiot brother?_

He heavily sighed and walked up the steps to his throne. He grabbed some keys and walked passed Elsa, "Follow me then."

-.-.-.-

They walked down a path which led to a staircase down below. King Klaus held up a torch and let his hand out for Elsa but she didn't bother. He went in first and held the torch up high. As they got lower the temperature dropped. Elsa was getting nervous and it showed. Klaus took her hand and guided her step by step until they reached the bottom.

The darkness has swallowed them up.

Klaus lit up more torches and pinned them on the wall.

Sufficient light was brought to their eyes to see where they were going.

Descending more into the catacombs they reach a gate. He opens it, making a screeching sound.

He stays behind as Elsa steps through.

"He will be to your left." He hands her a torch. "Ill send a guard down now."

Elsa walked through the dungeon and felt chills run through her veins. She had reached a cell, rumbling came from within. Frost was at her fingertips almost putting the fire out. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._ She gets closer and puts the torch up high.

_**Hans!**_

_He looks so.. so weak.. and torn apart._

"Go away Klaus, I don't need you reminding me about my execution every hour! Just let me be!" He said without looking at who it was.

He looked up when he saw that no one answered. His eyes open widely. Almost as if he saw a ghost… _fear._

"Your majesty!" He drop pen to his knees and the chains made a loud ruckus.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to tease me as well? If thats the case just go." He said with pain in his voice. He looked at her with sincere eyes all watery.

"Hans, I-" She let out a breath "I can't see you like this. You deserve some liberty."

He turned his head to the side. "Wh-"

"Hans, what you did, yes was wrong, but you are human. There is a reason for what you did. I am willing to give you a chance."

_Can i honestly tell her the truth? Can i trust her?_

A guard came down and opened the cell gate for Elsa. "If he attempts anything my Queen, just call."

She nodded and he left.

"I- I. I did what i did because all my life I was alone. I wanted to be with someone, someone who could show me how to love. I wanted to rule. When i was young my mother had died and shortly after my father passed away as well. I was torn. The two people who loved me where gone. My brother, Klaus, then took over the throne and the other 11 brothers mistreated me. Teased me. Left me alone. Made me feel like i was worthless. They ignored me for so many years. Then when I was beginning to be accepted i heard about Arendelle and set out myself to see if i can find love and rule a kingdom, to show my brothers that i can do something. But that all turned into revenge…" Hans was sitting on the metal bed with his head down. Elsa standing in front of him moved closer.

She felt bad for him. She had a bad omen when she came here and know hearing his story she could see that he was telling the truth. She started to tear up. All her memories flooded in of when she was isolated from Anna. The pain of 13 years of not seeing you sister.

Hans looked up when he heard a slight sob. He stood up and went to go hug Elsa but he felt that might be weird. He held her hand and the other wiped away the few tears that escaped.

She looked at him and found herself staring into his eyes and his comforting smile.

"A Queen doesn't cry." he said. He's right, I have to stay strong.

"Hans, I can't let you be executed."

"What are you going to do then? If i am not executed i will be exiled."

"You will come with me to Arendelle and work as your punishment."

"But your kingdom hates me. If Anna finds out-"

"Princess. Princess Anna."

"Sorry, if Princess Anna find out i am there she will gut me like a fish!"

She chuckled at his simile. She had realized that he was still holding her hand and felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

Hans looked down at their hand and he released quickly and put his hand behind his head.

"Do you think Klaus will accept that?"

"I can try." She smiled.

The guard came and told that it was time to go.

"King Klaus, I have come to make a decision. Prince Hans is to come with me back to Arendelle."

Klaus spit his wine out.

"What!?"

"Yes, I see potential in him. He is human, not a monster you all believe he is."

"That is preposterous! Your majesty, he almost killed you and your sister! Tell me thats not a monster!"

"But he didnt! He had his reason behind it all because you all treated him with no respect that as a child he deserved! Leading him to the actions he committed!" It wasn't like Elsa to scream, but she did it anyways.

Klaus pondered on the words she had said.

-.-.-.-

_BOOOM SHAKALAKA... first chapter done. The first few chapters will be the introduction and then i will later introduce the song. I can warn you readers right now that there might be other versions to this story by me (of course) in the future... for this song and maybe others... hope you enjoy, please feel free to review, favorite maybe even follow? And i have to go take a test now so bye!_


	2. The Dinning Table

_**Its been so long! Sorry, I have been with testing at school and nothing came to mind to write about anything. I am slowly getting there. Hope you enjoy this detailed chapter. :)**_

"Your highness, please, I beg of you. Let me take Hans off your hands. He will work as a servant for me. You were going to exile him anyways. He has to go somewhere." Elsa pleaded.

Klaus still didn't agree to this. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. Have him." He said bitterly.

Klaus called for a guard to get Hans and pack his belongings.

Elsa waited in the ballroom with Kai.

"Your majesty, has everything come as planned?"

"Kai, how many times have I told you, just call me Elsa." She smiled at him. "And yes, we will have one extra person living in the castle with us now."

"So they have decided to let you take Hans, I presume."

"Yes, he will work for us now. He will work until people will see he is not a monster, just misunderstood."

"Your parents would be proud of you Elsa." For the first time Kai called her by her first name.

A guard came with two suitcases which was filled with Hans clothing and money. Then came Hans behind him, still with chains on. The second guard came around and unchained Hans. The heavy chains plopped onto the ground making a loud noise that bounced off the walls through the long castle hallways.

_Im free…._

His wrists have been severely bruised. But he didn't care. He was finally going to be given a chance.

They have arrived at Arendelle. Anna was waiting for Elsa to come off the boat. As soon as Elsa took her first step Anna had attacked her with a hug.

"ELSA! I missed you so, so, so, so, much!" Anna exclaimed. She hugged her dearly sister so much Elsa began the first stages of cyanosis.

"Anna- can't- breathe." She let go.

"Sorry." She giggled.

It just hit Elsa. Anna was going to see Hans. What was she going to do. _Think Elsa think. _

"Anna? We have a guest that will be staying with us for some time. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh, who!?" Anna moved from Elsa to go see who will come off from the boat to join them. _Who could Elsa have brought? _

Before Elsa could speak the red-haired prince stepped off. _Dang it. _Anna was shocked. She moved back to where Elsa was, "What is _he _doing here." 

Hans made his way down to them. "Anna, I can explain…" Anna crossed her arms and gave her a cocked eyebrow. "He is here to work."

"How do you know he isn't going to kill us!?"

"Anna, he is human. We all make mistakes. He was just misunderstood and bad thoughts and actions drove him to what he did. Can't you forgive him?"

Anna pondered over what Elsa told her. She had to think about it. "Hmm, I'll see…"

Kai showed Hans to the East Tower of the castle. _108 steps _to the top. _Now that's a workout. _Thought Hans.

Kai showed him around the castle and gave him a list of chores to do. If he had completed them in time he was to come to either him, Gerda, Anna or Elsa.

He quickly changed into more suitable and comfortable clothing. His first task was to help set the dining table for dinner. Making his way down the tower and into the castle hallways, not trying to get lost, he makes a note of all the turns he had made.

Finally reaching the dinning room Hans slowly makes his way to the center of the room. _Its empty… _A female walks from the doors that lead to the kitchen, "Oh good, you are here." She takes a cart and places napkins, fine silver wear, plates, and glasses. "Would you be a darling and set up the dining table?" He smiled and she left in a hurry.

Hans first placed the main course plate. It was white with blue and gold designs on the rim. _Wow that is fancy. _Next, he placed a smaller plate on-top and finally a bowl. Placing the silver wear on each side of the plate for 9 people. The glasses where placed to the right and Hans put a silver napkin ,with gold embroider in the corner, and make it look like a crown. Putting another napkin on top of the plate making it into a triangle figure, Hans stepped back in amazement.

"HANS!" Came a voice form the kitchen.

He sighed and followed.

Elsa came down to the dinning room later that evening to find herself a elegant dinning table. _Wow… Genesis did a beautiful job… I'll thank her later._

She sat down at the end of the table, since she _is_ the head-master of Arendelle. Soon the table filled with representatives of the other kingdoms. They sat, ate dinner, and talked about their trading.

Everyone left after and in comes Hans to come and pick up. Elsa had stayed and admired the room. "I see you are enjoying the table i have prepared for you this evening." Hans said surprising Elsa, causing her to jump a bit.

Startled, she places her hand over her heart. Catching her breath she comes to realize what he had said. "You did this?" She waves her hand to the table. He nodded. _Wow… he did all of this. _

"It's very lovely. All the details you put into it topped it all off." She smiled.

"Why thank you, your highness." He bowed.

He was then called by another servant in the kitchen. "Well, I better run. I am glad you enjoyed the designs." With that he ran off.

"Genesis… make note for Hans to do all the tables from now on…" The Queen calls out to Genesis who was picking up the plates.

_**I feel this chapter is short , but in my defense i had to post something. It has been too long!**_


	3. The Garden, A Box, A Dance A Song

Bright and early the next day Elsa had woken and made her way down to the kitchen. Walking down the hallways she comes across a large window with the morning sunlight pouring in. _What a beautiful morning. _She drew herself closer to the window and looked out. To a surprise she saw someone working in the garden. _Who will be working this early out in the garden? _She squints. _Hans? _

Elsa finds a balcony and piers over it. She leans on her hand that is holding her head up.

Hans was working hard on picking out weeds. As he pulled the last weed he went to wipe his brow and noticed that someone was watching him. He looked up and found The Queen watching over him.

"So… you like picking weeds huh?" She says.

"I had nothing to do at 5 in the morning."

"You've been up since 5? You could of woken up at 8. No one starts the day until around 8."

"Well, then, why do you wake up so early? If you don't mind me asking." He comes closer to the balcony.

"I.." She pauses. _Why do I wake up so early? _"I just need the time to myself." She said while putting her hands together and raising her chin up.

The silence fell upon them.

"Your majesty, do you mind if I take a break now? I need some nourishment to continue my duties."

"You haven't eaten this morning?" She says shocked.

He shook his head. "Come join me then. I was on my way over to the kitchen, until I saw you working."

They sat in the kitchen eating and drinking tea. She on the counter and him leaning against one in front of her.

_She's so cute.. Stop it Hans…_

They sat there in silence. "Would you like to accompany me to the garden?" She asks him shyly. He looks up from his tea cup. "It'll be my honor." He flashes her a smile.

Jumping down the counter she put the plate and tea in the sink and Hans went after. She walked the long hallways, standing tall with Hans behind her.

As she made her way towards the door Hans stepped up and opened it for her. "Ladies first." She smiled and walked through. Again, he followed closing the door behind him. Elsa stayed on the balcony for a few just admiring the bright summer colors the garden had to give.

Hans began to walk down the steps from the balcony. Turning back at the Queen he noticed how lovely she looked. The perfect dark slate blue dress with cascading with folded ruffles and a heart shaped v-line with crystals incrusted in the chest, that made her sparkle. Her hair was in the perfect bun that was held with a braid and in front her bangs flowed to each side with a curl. He felt his heart beat out of his chest.

He knew they could never be though. She would never go with someone who committed a crime.

She began to walk down the stairs and he went to help her. Hans grabbed her right hand with his left. He was lower than her on the stairs so he guided her down, making sure she won't trip over her precious dress.

"The weather is lovely today, isn't it?" The Queen asked. once she reached the bottom and they both slowly walked to the gazebo.

_Say something… say something… say something back! _"Yes, it is quite beautiful. _Like some people right now." _He whispered that last part.

They had reached the gazebo and stood next to each other. Looking out into the garden with the mix of colors Elsa had lost herself in happy thoughts. She began to sway back and forth, almost humming a familiar tune. Hans picked it up soon. Beginning to hum along. Elsa was shocked that he knew the tune.

"You know this melody?"

"Yes, it is my favorite. My mother used to set the music box every night and I would escape to my dreams…" He digs his hands in his dark slate gray pant pockets and pulls out a little box in the left. He cranks the box and opens the box. **{youtube watch ? v = UuQIOV4i51Q }**

The same melody Elsa was humming to began to play. She brought her hand to her chest. She closed her eyes and was brought back to the memories of her childhood. Her father would play that to her when she was younger to get her to calm down. Her father even showed her to dance with the song playing in the background. Queen Elsa was brought back to those times, she saw her father dressed in his royal suit with all his medals. She even had changed her dress. She was no queen… she was a princess… daddies little girl. She ran to him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He took her hands and began to lead her on the dance floor. They traveled around the floor to finally stop, proud of his daughter for finally dancing with him he hugs his beloved daughter. They were both left in a hug. They parted and looked at each other "Oh Elsa…_Elsa….E-lls-aa…._**_"_**

_"Elsa?"_ Hans asked her, snapping her back to reality. _W-what just happened… _

"Are you ok, my Queen?" He asked. She took a moment to anther her thoughts to finally reply with a "Yes… I'm sorry I was just… I…" She stuttered. He began to crank another knob at the back of the box and another familiar melody began to play. Hans set the box down, took a step back and offered Queen Elsa his hand.

"Oh.. I-I don't dance…" She backed away but he took her hand, _so gentle she is. _Hans pulled the Queen closer to him. Her hand resting on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His hand held her by the waist. They weren't to close, but a good distance. Hans takes the first steps and leads her through. She stumbles a couple of times moving back. Elsa gets the hang of it after taking it slow. Hans twirls her and they move back, close. Hans hummed along to the music box. _I know this song._ Elsa said to herself.

_Her father had been showing her how to waltz. Nothing was stopping Elsa now. She felt safe in his arms. They rocked back and forth. She followed his lead. When he would twirl her she felt so light and happy. When he pulled her for the last twirl she was in his arms now. _Elsa finally opened her eyes to realizes that she wasn't in her fathers arms. But in Hans. Elsa felt right, she felt like nothing wrong could happen.

Both of them soon noticed they were still in each others arms. They then separated and the awkwardness fell upon them.

"You dance well." She commented, not looking towards him.

"And for someone who doesn't dance, you were divine." Hans replied.

_Elsa get your mind together. Yes he dances like your father and is so sweet but no- he is here to clear his reputation._ Elsa shut her eyes and began to walk out of the gazebo. Hans saw her and ran after her, catching her hand. "Your majesty! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

She pulled away from his hand and met his olive drab eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her cheeks flushed red. Elsa drew her hand to her chest and scanned Hans. Queen Elsa could see her father in Hans. She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears and she ran back to the castle.

Hans walked around the castle hallways in search for Elsa. He felt the need to apologize. Down the corridor he heard a familiar tune. _It the- the melody from the music box? _Hans walked towards the sound. As he got closer the tune became louder until he was in front of a white oak door. He knocked, but to no avail. He knocked once more but turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Scanning the dark fire lit room he soon realized this was a study… not just any study… Elsa's study. Hans walked in and found Elsa curled up next to the window, with her music box next to her. As Hans quietly made his way over to her he slipped on the ice that had been around her. He yelped as he nearly fell back. Elsa shocked, she turned to find him there.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffed.

"I came to see if you where alright, you just ran off without saying anything." He got his grip and got closer.

She turned her head. "Your highness whats wrong?"

"When we danced… I saw my father… I wasn't dancing with you but him. He taught me how to and I never danced with anyone again after he parted… The song we danced to was the one he taught me to dance."

Hans understood every word she said. That's _their _song. It meant so much to her… "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know- "

"It's not your fault. I just thought I got over it by now."

"I'm sorry to upset you then. I shall never play that song again in your presence."

"Oh, no it's alright Hans. I quite enjoyed dancing it with you." That brought a smile to both of their faces.

"I'm glad." He was willing to take the courages move now. He gabbed her hand and kissed it. Soft, warm and tender his lips where on her fragile hand. He then bowed and left the room.

**Well would you look at that… Elsa finally danced! BTW I was listening to Once Upon A December at the time because iTunes was on shuffle and that happened to play and that is the song Elsa and Hans danced to. So… what did you think? Sorry for the long wait. We are having boot-camps and they really tire you, gotta love school right? I hope to upload another chapter soon. And most likely we will jump to maybe a couple of months or days later. **

**Tofu out. Please fav, follow and share the story!**


End file.
